1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hockey lock, and more particularly, to a core replaceable hockey lock.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional hockey lock is used on gate doors and disclosed in FIGS. 1 to 2, and generally comprises a casing 10 having a key hole 101 which has a connection hole 102 defined in an inside thereof. The connection hole 102 has a core 20 received therein, the core 20 has a slide slot 201 and is connected to a deadbolt 202. The key hole 101 has a recess 103 located corresponding to the connection hole 102. A threaded hole 104 is defined in the casing 10 and located on the same side as the lock hole 102. The threaded hole 104 is located corresponding to the slide slot 201. A bolt 30 is threadedly connected to the threaded hole 104 and reaches the slide slot 201 so that the core 20 is movable within a pre-set distance.
However, the outer contour of the core 20 has to be matched with the shape of the connection hole 102 of the casing 10 so that the core 20 can be installed in the casing 10. The deadbolt 202 and the core 20 are fixed to each other and cannot be detached from each other. The different types of the cores 20 has different structure, safety level and anti-theft feature, so that the different cores 20 have different shapes and outer contour, and this restricts the replacement of different cores 20. In other words, the cores 20 do not have a common standard. For example, the hockey lock used to factories is different from the hockey lock used to home and garages. Different hockey locks have to be unlocked by different keys, therefore, the users have to carry multiple keys. The users may be confused by the multiple keys and the hockey locks, and therefore the users need more time to match the specific key with the specific hockey lock. Besides, if the core 20 is damaged, the whole assembly of the casing 10 and the core 20 have to be discarded, and a new hockey lock is purchased which increases the economy burden. The manufacturers have to prepare multiple hockey locks in stock.
The present invention intends to provide a core replaceable hockey lock which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.